In Scalable HEVC Model (SHM) 1.0, higher resolution is provided by spatial scalability, and higher quality is provided by Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) scalability, and the enhancement is applied to the entire picture. However, in some applications such as traffic monitoring and security monitoring, enhancement of the entire picture is not necessary.